candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 246
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 67 | previous = 245 | prevtype = Order | next = 247 | nexttype = Order }} | score = 35,000 | moves = 40 }} Difficulty *This level can be daunting because all the double jellies are isolated from any candies. *There are not enough jelly fish to clear all the jellies as there are 18 double jellies but only 9 jelly fish. Hence, there are nine single jellies that need to be cleared manually 18 double jellies x 2 single jellies per double jelly = 36 single jellies 9 jelly fish x 3 jelly fish spawned per jelly fish = 27 jelly fish. *The jellies are worth 36,000 points 18 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 36,000 points, which is more than the one star target score. Stars Strategy *If you get a wrapped candy + striped candy combination in a certain column (refer to picture for the positions), it will automatically take care of the jelly you need to manually take care of. However, this is excruciatingly difficult unless you are very lucky. *Use every jelly fish to your advantage. *It is still advised to create vertical striped candies to hit some of the bottom jellies, as there are nine single jellies that need to be cleared manually. *There is no need to combine jelly fish with other special candies because those combinations only work if there are candies in the squares. *Try to use vertical striped candies early and leave a few jelly fish to eat the jellies left over at the end, avoiding jelly fish eating the jellies which you could have cleared by yourself. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies and is essential as special candies must be used to clear the jellies. *The jellies are worth 36,000 points. Hence, an additional 29,000 points for two stars and an additional 49,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *Since the jellies do not have any candy on them, any huge point cascades is impossible. Moreover, a colour bomb + wrapped candy combination will not give as much points as it would if the jellies have candies on them. *Given the limited prospects of earning plenty of points outside sugar crush, it is essential that the player completes this level in as few moves as possible. Strategy *Well placed wrapped candy + striped candy combinations can clear many jellies in a single move. If nine single jellies can be cleared using that combination, it is largely left to the jelly fish to clear the remaining jellies. Trivia Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-08-18-17-52-23.png|Mobile version Level 246 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Jelly levels Category:Delicious Drifts levels Category:Episode openers Category:Levels with new things Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with jelly fish Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels that need special candies Category:Levels with spaces without candy Category:Medium levels